Mr Shy and Awkward (which is totally a lie)
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Percy never imagined going to a stranger's house, on a weekend, and doing it. But he was prepared anyway, because you never know. (Or: It started out as buying Chinese food and ended in a living room.)


**Summary** : Percy never imagined going to a stranger's house, on a weekend, and doing it. But he was prepared anyway, because you never know. (Or: It started out as buying Chinese food and ended in a living room.)

 **Rated M | Rated M | Rated M**

 **A/N** : If you don't like two guys getting it on (sexual intercourse) or are underage, don't read. This is your second warning, if you still didn't notice that it is rated M or read the above, or heck, read the summary. So technically, this is your fourth warning.

Oh, and I guess I should talk to you about safe sex (even though you'll ignore it). Use a condom; they not only protect against pregnancies (girl/boy), but protect you against STDs, too (which apply to you all). Always feel comfortable with your partner, giving consent. If one feels uneasy, or doesn't give permission, you should not have sex. Also, even if you meet a stranger that is seriously hot, don't have sex on that day. You may want to start out as friends, first. {Hopefully you know this by now}

 **Disclaimer** : With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

 **Warnings** : au, Jason/Percy pairing, m/m sex

 **Song** : Habits (Stay High), by Tove Lo

 **Words** : 1, 659

* * *

 **.: Mr. Shy and Awkward (which is totally a lie) :.**

Dedicated to … anyone reading this?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Percy had to blame Nico for the uncomfortable pinch between his ass. It was indeed the Italian's fault—totally. Nico knew that Percy will do just about anything, just to have a fuck session. Including wearing a thong.

Okay, maybe the green-eyed boy had certain needs to be met—what could he say? He was a sex addict. Nico was great at riding him, finding all the special spots that made him twist and ejaculate.

But now Percy wondered if he should find another person who was willing to play the part of "friends with benefits". He adjusted the thong he was wearing, but it still rode up.

 _Gods, who will actually want to wear these things?!_ he thought, stumbling down the sidewalk awkwardly. Right now, he didn't care that everyone out on the street could see him. _I am going to kill Nico. Seriously._

He'd regretted walking out the front door of his apartment, but food shopping was essential. While Nico stayed in the warm, comfy bed, Percy had to go buy cartons of Chinese food. Singapore noodles for Nico, and beef and broccoli for him.

As he arrived to the front door of The Golden Restaurant: Chinese Cuisine, the door swung open for him.

"After you," a voice said.

"Thanks." Percy didn't pay attention to the person behind him. He stopped mid-step, fixing his thong.

An embarrassed cough sounded behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Percy gave a quick glance backwards, wondering who this curious dude was, and took a longer, double look, mouth opening in surprise. The guy was a GOD. He was the most attractive, hottest, smoking guy ever. At least at this moment. Probably around 6', golden hair, chiseled features, great muscles—it was official. Percy was totally going to win this guy over.

"So, do you come here often?" he opted for a conversation, silently wishing he hadn't chosen the moment to fix the clothing.

"No, my friend Piper recommended it."

Friend? Right now, Percy needed to know if Piper was a girl or a guy. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Oh, um, no. Just a friend." The dude blushed, contrasting nicely against his sky-blue eyes behind the pair of glasses.

"So you're gay?" Percy pressed on, being blunt.

"Ahhh … no. I'm, er, bisexual."

 _He is so gay_ , Percy thought. No doubt about it. He ordered the food at the counter before turning the attention back to the blond. "My name is Percy."

"I'm Jason."

"Are you always this shy? Or are you trying to think about making a move on me?"

"Making a move?" Jason blinked slowly. "What do you mean?"

Percy sighed, receiving his food cartons and paying. Jason was hot, but slow. He needed someone to keep up with him. As he walked out only making outside the door, he felt a hand clutch his forearm.

"Wait!" Jason removed his hand as he nervously shuffled his feet. He kind of resembled a golden retriever—wanting to desperately seek affection and approval. "I, um, think you're cute."

"Well, then you have my full attention." Percy smirked. "Do you want me to go over to your place?"

"Huh?"

"Please decide, because my thong is annoying me like hell. Don't you hate it when it rides between your butt?"

"I don't know." Jason seemed lost. His cheeks flushed redder. It was fun to tease around with him. "My place?"

"Okay."

* * *

When they arrived at the small white house, it looked simple. Small yard out with some flower boxes, shutters in front of windows opened, and a grey roof without a chimney. How boring.

"My sister is out so we're alone," Jason said. He said it matter-of-fact—straight-faced. It wasn't a suggestion. It was genuineness.

Percy arched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you still live with your parents."

"Um, _parent_. But my mom is always out of the house, so it's pretty lonely." He sounded wistful and sad.

"Sorry…" Percy rubbed his neck, unsure what to say.

"It's fine. I mean, it was thirteen years ago." Jason unlocked the door, and both boys stepped in.

After a few moments, they adjusted themselves on the couch and popped in a movie— _The King of Sparta_ , or something like that. The Chinese food was sitting on the table, forgotten.

High tension hung in the atmosphere. Both were successfully alone together, had some idea of romance filled in the air, but…

"Piper lent me this movie. Her dad's in it."

Percy registered the words slowly. _Yeah, Jason was sooo great at setting the mood._ _He better be good when we get down_. "Wait, is her dad THE Tristan McLean?"

"Yep. So, do you want some popcorn, because I –"

That was it.

Percy smashed his lips against the blond's, determined to do one thing and one thing only: make the boy forget about everything. Surprisingly, Jason responded easily, using equal amount of force.

Their tongues explored hungrily, battling as they shifted to the floor for more space. Hands explored expertly, tearing off clothes until they were down to their underwear. They might have accidently kicked over the coffee table, but nobody cared at that moment.

As the kiss was intense, bringing huge sparks and possibly being electrifying, the feeling of skin brought more desire.

Percy's hands moved thoroughly to every inch of bare skin he could find, while Jason's fingers clenched his hair, deepening the mouth contact. Eventually they needed to breathe.

And so they took a breath, and concentrated on the next thing: who the top and bottom was going to be. This was an unsaid thing between both, but each knew that the other wanted to be on top. They moved: half-wrestling and half-groping when rolling; legs entangled and mouths pressing fiercely in synch. Percy felt shocked when Jason landed on top. This shy, awkward boy was now confident and commanding. And seriously, it turned him on a lot.

Jason took his glasses off calmly, still pinning down the boy, and placed the eyewear in front of the TV.

Percy wriggled underneath, not wanting to be forgotten. His cock was already rock-hard.

Jason smirked, seeing the older boy's thong. He teasingly pulled the rim of the fabric up, and Percy gave a squeak of alarm. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Percy whimpered, hips bucking up impatiently. "J-Jason!"

"What?" the blond said innocently.

Percy tried to switch spots, but Jason saw and slammed the raven-haired lad down. "You're so whiny," he teased.

"Ughn!" Percy's member throbbed, trapped underneath the article of clothing. Jason peeled it off slowly, and the dick popped out.

"What a compromising position," Jason said. "You know, we never finished the movie yet. And I just wanted a snack before you jumped on me."

Percy's tip was swollen, pre-cum dripping out. He was being tortured, and it was kind of agonizing, making him even more excited. _Sexy_ , he thought.

"Since you rudely attacked me, it's only fair that I get my snack, right?"

"Yes…?"

"Good." Jason palmed against Percy's erection, with the other hand moving to the entrance. He started fingering, inserting a digit, distracting Percy by stroking the shaft of his member.

Percy's lips parted slightly, eyes closed in pleasure. "Hm, wait, I have condoms and lube in my sweater pocket."

Jason clambered off, grabbing the blue hoodie which was lying near his feet. "Why do you keep…?"

"You never know when you're going to have sex with a stranger." Percy let out a chuckle, flipping on his stomach and spreading his legs out invitingly.

When Jason got the items, carelessly throwing the sweater back on the ground further away, he jerked off his boxers and seated himself between the splayed legs. As he ripped open the condom, placing it on, afterwards he began to lubricate the hole and his cock.

The green-eyed teenager wriggled his bum slightly, having a tantalizing sway to it.

Jason wriggled a finger in, trying to judge how long he should stretch for. The hole was amazingly tight, despite how Percy may have had many torrid affairs. After doing about ten minutes of stretching, which may have been longer than what he was supposed to, Jason angled himself, and began to thrust. His member went in, out, slowly gaining faster pace, trying to hit the prostate.

Percy elicited a sensual moan, already making Jason want to come. "J-Jason!" Percy gasped. "Hm. Feels so good!"

"Keep making noises for me, baby," Jason said in a husky voice. He gave a harder shove in.

Percy was slightly exaggerating, or perhaps being as loud as he could be, shouting and moaning at the same time. His back arched, as he shouted, "Jason! Gods, jasonjasonjason, f-fuck, that feels –" When Percy came moments later; he shifted a tiny bit, the seed shooting a foot away.

Jason was inside, and when Percy had moved, he climaxed into the hole, letting out a contented sigh. The sphincter tightened and was warm around his dick. As he moved out, he began to lick his cum, the tongue twisting and twirling mischievously.

Percy leaned back for easier access. "I-I thought you were a virgin."

The younger boy's mouth twitched. "Appearances can be deceiving. Now, why don't we get back to the movie?"

Percy stood up weakly. As he wobbly made his way to the couch, Jason placed him on his leg.

"Ehn," Percy whined, half of his bum sliding over the knee.

Jason pushed Percy on his lap, granting stability. "You are so very needy," he whispered.

Percy gave a smirk. "And you are very sneaky. Pretending as if you're shy and awkward…"


End file.
